


I need a lover to trust (tell me you're on my side)

by interlations



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sugar Daddy, its all cute and soft!!, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interlations/pseuds/interlations
Summary: Rich and successful businessman Sawamura Daichi catches sight of a pretty boy by the name of Sugawara Koushi. This time, he's set on pursuing him.





	I need a lover to trust (tell me you're on my side)

**Author's Note:**

> welp,, ive fallen back into haikyuu and wOwEe i love daisuga so much i just *clenches fist* had to. 
> 
> loosely inspired off of love lies by khalid and normani!! its a gr8 song

Daichi looked down at his drink, swished it for a bit and gulped it down swiftly. He ignored the slight burn and ordered another one. He didn’t pay attention to the funny look the bartender shot at him. He knew that was the nth one that night but it wasn’t enough; not yet anyway. 

He stood out from the crowd with his expensive well-fitted suit and Versace shoes. His gold Rolex watch shined under the shitty club lights that caused a light sheen of sweat to his forehead. His tie was too tight and hot with all the surrounding body heat but he didn’t do anything to fix it. 

Deciding that that was enough sulking, Daichi looked up and scanned the club. There was a cute girl who introduced herself as Michimiya Yui sitting to his left talking animatedly to her friend. She had written her number but he wasn’t sure where it went. He recognized a few people that held no meaning to him.

However, he had caught sight of silver hair and a pretty face. He was smiling, pearly white teeth contrasting against the shade of pink gloss of his lips. He’s swaying his hips against someone else. Daichi furrowed his eyebrows; he was hoping they weren’t in a relationship. Someone else gets the pretty boys’ attention. He sees them talking for a brief moment before the silver hair turns around and looks at him with a curious glance.

They looked at each other and maintained eye contact for 3 solid seconds before Daichi had looked away, too embarrassed with the way the other boy looked at him. He clears his throat and gulps down his melted drink heat radiating to his ears. 

The night had continued that way. Daichi stealing glances and admiring him but too afraid to approach him. Luckily for him, pretty boy wasn’t. Before he knew it, the chair to his right was occupied. He looked up and found himself staring at those pretty hazel eyes. _He has a beauty mark under his left eye,_ Daichi observes.

“Mind ordering me a drink big boy?” The stranger asked- almost purred at Daichi and how could he resist that? Daichi nodded quickly, too quickly in fact that the stranger laughed. Daichi had struggled to breathe after hearing such an angelic laugh.

"You have some guts staring at me like that this whole night," the silver-haired boy said, glittery eyes over the rim of the glass with his eyebrows raised. Daichi stared at his neck while he swallowed his cocktail. 

Daichi looked up again and saw the smug smile he had on his face. “Ah well. Who wouldn’t with a face like that?”

The stranger hums happily against the glass cup. Daichi notices the faint blush he has. “Sugawara Koushi,” he whispers.

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Sugawara Koushi. That’s my name although people usually call me Suga,” he had said this time with more confidence.

“Sawamura Daichi.”

Suga had gently set down his cup and looked up at Daichi with a hard stare and a wicked smile. “Are you gonna take me home now Daichi-san?”

Daichi immediately grabbed the keys to his Mercedes.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a short lil chapter i wrote to get into it a bit lol i havent wrote in a long time yikes. ill finish the rest this week since i just started summer break dont worry!!


End file.
